


The Devil's Hour

by KiaCoral



Series: Divine Pulse (An AU Collection) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and a coffee shop, mix of magic and religion and FE elements so what can I say?, no beta we die like Glenn, though that's a side note really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: The city of Garreg Mach is a city that never sleeps.Human or otherwise.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan
Series: Divine Pulse (An AU Collection) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680505
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. A Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, with another AU! And it's even very similar to a previous AU I worked on (if anyone followed from the FFXV fandom, you might remember a short drabble/story Gem and I did that we called "The Witching Hour". Similar elements, but not quite the same). Anyway, I always seem to make one of these for every fandom I find myself (doesn't mean I actually POST any of them, but THEY EXIST, I assure you) and they always get RIDICULOUSLY complex, so, whatever.
> 
> ANYWAY, this is what I'm calling my Spirit Detective AU (NOT Witchy, cause, reasons, but it WOULD be so much easier *cries*). If anyone gets that reference, kudos to you! It's not REALLY a spirit detective AU but, well, it has certain elements I plan on employing that makes it still apply, SO.
> 
> REGARDLESS, for a little background, all characters are Post-War era ages. This will also probably turn out a lot more light-hearted then the summary implied. I have no actual experience as a barista. Or any experience in a coffee shop. Also first time writing Caspar, so that's cool. :) 
> 
> I don't know how often this will be updated. We'll see.
> 
> Cheers.

* * *

Caspar groaned, face pressed against the counter in absolute boredom. It was turning out to be a slow start today. 

Or, an even _slower_ start than usual.

The B. Eagle’s Brew - _Beagle’s_ for short - had only been open for a month at most, and considering they were still a relatively new business their name hadn’t spread enough to get them a large following on a regular basis. Even during the mornings, Beagle’s was lucky to get fifteen customers. Dorothea though, their newest hire, had jumped at the idea of setting Beagle’s up on social media with promises that business would be booming soon after. The witch had been suitably _aghast_ \- Ferdinand’s word, not his - to learn that the majority of - make that _all_ of them - had little to no interest in the wonders of social media. 

Considering all of their backgrounds though, could she blame them?

Caspar groaned again and cursed Dorothea for convincing him to take her morning shift. It ultimately meant he was pulling a double, and while he didn’t mind the work, there was only so many times he would wipe the tables, count inventory or do dishes before it became redundant.

Ferdinand was the only other employee currently in - Caspar didn’t count Edelgard or Hubert since they _lived_ upstairs - but the ginger brewmaster was working on his newest concoction in the back and was _not to be disturbed_. Caspar whined and rolled his chin back and forth against the countertop.

“By the Goddess, _please_ send me a customer already!”

_Ting Ting Ting._

Caspar popped to attention, “Welcome to Beagle’s! What can I get ya today?”

The young man who entered smiled, gaze curious as he obviously took in the dark wood floors and matching furniture. Beagle’s definitely had a more _regal_ and _refined_ air about it then your commercialized coffee shop franchise. Considering all the decor was done in tasteful reds, blacks and golds with bright spots of greenery and flowers, Caspar stuck out like a sore thumb with his bright blue hair. He could see the man’s eyes flit up above his eye level towards his bangs with an intrigued look and Caspar grinned unrepentantly.

The young man hummed as he reached the counter, moss green eyes scanning across the admittedly _impeccable_ penship that spelled out the entirety of The B. Eagle’s Brew’s surprisingly diverse drink menu in fine cursive, “First time here, any recommendations?”

“Ah,” Caspar pursed his lips, scrubbing a hand through his hair in chagrin, “Honestly? I’m not much of a tea drinker, and apparently I’m not allowed to drink coffee,” He rolled his eyes and made air quotes, “ _Apparently_ it makes me unbearably _hyper_.”

The man let out a short laugh, “And _yet_ your current choice of work is a _barista_.”

Caspar felt an honest guffaw escape him, “What can I say, it helps pay the bills!”

The man cupped his chin with quirked lips, the intrigued sparkle in his gaze matching the gold hoop in his ear perfectly, “True that, true that. But in that case,” he shrugged humorously, “Surprise me.”

Caspar blinked, “Wait, what?”

“Surprise me,” the man repeated with a wide smile, “Coffee _would_ be preferable though, need my caffeine fix.”

“Oh, _ok_ ,” Caspar scrunched his face incredulously, “As long as you understand what you’re asking for.”

“Sorry, I _promise_ I’m not doing this to be a dick,” the man ran a hand through his slicked back hair with a sheepish expression, “I’ve been told my curiosity could kill a cat, bring it back, and then kill it all over again.” He glanced up at the menu, “Just give me a -”

They both visibly jolt at the sound of something _dying_ \- at least it _sounds_ like something’s _dying_ \- gazes immediately shooting up towards the ceiling at the distinct sound of something _solid_ falling and a rapid _thu-thud thud_ echoing all the way downstairs.

Caspar stares blankly, “ _Uh_ …”

“Does someone _live_ up there?” The man wondered aloud curiously, followed by a belated, “Hope they’re ok.”

They flinch at the sound of glass shattering followed by a very _human_ yell of, “ _HUBERT VON VESTRA! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY NOBLE HANDS ON YOU!_ ” 

The following sounds of a mad chase traveling from somewhere above their heads, down, and then - 

“Uh, if you need to go help, I can wait?” The man offered awkwardly.

Caspar jolted, “What? Oh, _oh_ , nah, don’t worry about it -”

_Crash!_

“ _MY TEA SET!”_

Caspar winced, “On second thought -”

The man raised a hand in amused understanding, “Take your time.”

Caspar barely finished throwing a rushed thanks over his shoulder before he was shouldering his way to the back. Beagle’s was a deceptively _small_ building if one were looking at it from the exterior, but with some magical finagling Edelgard managed to utilize every inch of space available.

And _then_ some.

Long story short though, as soon as Caspar passed the threshold that separated Beagle’s from Edelgard and Hubert’s living space, the building _changed_ . They’d warded it enough that not just _anyone_ could pass through - Hubert had been _adamant_ about _that_ \- but it made the coming and goings between the two spaces tiresome. Despite coming from a long line of the magically and supernaturally inclined, Caspar had little to no aptitude for it. He was still Touched enough that if you put a ghost in front of him, he could quite literally knock it into next week with a right hook _no problem_ , but that meant he actually had to _hit_ it first. Which required being able to _see_ it. 

Which he couldn’t.

Couldn’t _sense_ or _hear_ them either, so, yeah, being a “ghost hunter” wasn’t exactly on the top of Caspar’s job lists. 

Walking through magical spaces though was always something of a _chore_ cause while he couldn’t _see_ or _hear_ or _sense_ shit, his _body_ seemed to understand it was working against _something._ Linhardt was still researching a way to fix that for him so he didn’t have to feel like he was slugging through five tons of concrete every time he walked through the front door, but on the bright side, it made for one _hell_ of a training regimen. Three weeks ago, Caspar couldn’t even get a toe past the threshold of Edelgard’s home, even _with_ his blood and word worked into the warding.

Now though?

Caspar marched at a brisk pace - _no running in the house!_ \- coming round the stairway that led upstairs and made up half the wall of the hall he’d just walked down, eyes skipping over the empty living and sitting area that made up part of the bottom of the house and looked up. It was a high, arched ceiling with thick wooden beams placed strategically across the empty space to allow for lanterns, hanging plants and drying herbs to be hung. One could look down below from the upper floor easily, and if one was feeling daring, could even move across the beams like a gymnast.

Or in this case, like mischievous, bad natured cats so they could sit out of reach of fuming redheads.

Caspar placed his hands on his hips and scowled upwards, “What the hell are you guys doing?! Y’know we could hear you all the way up front, right?”

Ferdinand twitched - his long and usually well-kept hair looking distinctly more frazzled - pulled away from the railing he had been leaning dangerously over and sighed, “Caspar -”

“And Hubert, _really?_ ” Caspar felt his brows scrunch incredulously at the familiar, “I thought you guys were _too_ _old_ for this stuff anymore.”

“As unusual as it is, I find myself agreeing with Caspar on this one.”

Caspar watched Hubert noticeably perk up from his perch, taking a few fast steps forward before leaping into the air, his oddly bat-like wings unfurling from his back and allowing him to glide down to ground level where Edelgard appeared from the back yard, a reed basket hanging over her arm. Just before paws would have touched down, black wing tipped shoes took their place, leaving a tall, thin man in a dark suit with ink black hair standing before the Beagle’s owner in a refined bow.

“Good morning, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard huffed fondly, “Good morning Hubert. Please, _do_ refrain from aggravating Ferdinand so,” she cut a deceptively bland look upwards, “At least during business hours.”

Ferdinand sputtered, “Lady Edelgard!”

Caspar coughed to cover his laugh, but immediately straightened to attention when Edelgard’s pale eyes focused on him, “Did you need something Caspar? Or did you just come to check up on these two?”

He slapped a hand against his forehead, “Right! Ferdinand! We’ve got a customer! Need you to come work your magic!”

The warlock pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath as he moved, “The _art_ of a well-brewed cup is _not_ magic!”

“From what people’ve been saying, it might as _well_ be,” Caspar retorted with a grin, before waving goodbye to his friend and employer, “Anyway, I should get -”

“ _What is_ _that_.”

Caspar blinked, “Sorry?”

Edelgard, her gaze now strangely focused towards the front of the building - towards Beagle’s - snapped towards him, “ _What_ is waiting in my shop right now?”

“Uh, a guy?”

Hubert, having apparently taken a page from his witch was also staring intently - as if that would allow the familiar to stare through walls and wards - and frowned, “It’s _human_?”

Caspar shrugged broadly in confusion, “You both realize you’re asking _me_ , right?”

“How did it go _unnoticed_?” Edelgard seemingly muttered to herself then frowned, “ _H_ _ubert_.”

“Yes My Lady.”

Caspar gaped as witch and familiar brushed past him, looking as if they were about to go to war, “...What’d I miss?”

Ferdinand patted him on the shoulder as he followed the pair, an oddly serious look in his eyes, “Something _strong_.”

* * *

The shop was empty.

Edelgard clenched and unclenched her hands, lips pursed and mind racing. Hubert was dutifully investigating the entire space, tossing aside appearances for his more comfortable and useful feline form as he tried to discern smells and magical traces.

It had cleaned _everything_.

Her entire shop was practically _glowing_ magically, the air and aura _refreshingly_ \- _painfully_ \- clean, the space so _purified_ it was practically _consecrated_. It felt _brand new_ and _holy_ , and it made Edelgard’s skin _crawl_ and ice travel down her spine.

_How did I not notice something so powerful in my shop?_

She probably _wouldn’t_ have noticed, if it hadn’t _flared_ to life in her senses like a shooting star on a summer’s night, only to vanish soon after. Wouldn’t have noticed if the faint _dark_ patches that had seeped into the walls like a _stain_ hadn’t _shrieked_ as they _vanished_.

Hubert had tried for _weeks_ to remove those dark stains, with no changes.

_Now_ ? No more than, what? Ten minutes? And they were _gone_. _Vanished_ without a _trace_.

Edelgard bit her lip, pressing a knuckle to her chin in thought, _“Well, Hubert?”_

_“I’m afraid whatever was here left no personal trace that I can discern,”_ her familiar replied, the low, smooth tones echoing inside her head, _“It’s purification abilities seem to remove its very own aura from whatever it touches.”_

Edelgard scowled, _“What sort of creature would come to a coffee shop,_ clean _, and then_ leave _?”_

_“Certainly the most unusual dine and dash I’ve ever heard of.”_ Hubert snorted in dry humor, _“Angels are the most known for their purifying abilities, but they haven’t set foot amongst humanity for millennia. I also imagine there would be quite a bit more brimstone and fire involved if one ever_ did _decide to visit us.”_

“Oh, he left huh.”

Edelgard glanced towards her two employees/friends. Ferdinand’s expression was absolutely astonished, his wide eyes jumping all over the shop as he himself witnessed what Edelgard and Hubert were still trying to comprehend.

Caspar, the only one oblivious to the strangeness of the situation, grimaced, “Shit, guess we took too long.”

“Can you describe them for me?”

Caspar blinked at her, “Uh, sure, but uh, _why_?”

“I don’t like _not_ knowing when strange visitors appear on my doorstep and then leave.”

“But you _literally_ own a coffee shop? Doesn’t that happen all the time?” Caspar scrunched his nose, but shrugged his shoulders as he moved behind the counter, “Well, he looked young, around our age I’d say.”

_“Which doesn’t say much, all things considered. Many spirits look much younger than they actually are, or can even change their appearance at will._ ” Hubert remarked dryly.

“Right, right, well, I mean, he didn’t _look_ like he was from around here at any rate.” Caspar flapped a hand, “Uh, green eyes, brown hair. Gold earring in his left ear. A bit of facial hair on his jaw.”

“What do you mean they didn’t _look_ like they were from around here?” Edelgard asked.

“Uh, like he wasn’t from Fodlan?” Caspar shrugged, “Darker skin tone, like Petra.”

“So a foreigner or something with mixed lineage perhaps,” Ferdinand mused aloud, “Should make it easier to track down.” 

“ _Ok,_ y’all are _really_ starting to get on my nerves now,” Caspar started with a frown, “Y’all keep saying _it_ and _they_ , or _spirit_. Mind sharing what the big deal is? Pretty sure he was just a regular ol’ human.”

_“Clearly, that is not the case though.”_

“ _No magic_ , ya damn cat, it’s not _clear_ at all!”

“Remember when we bought this place?” Ferdinand piped in, “Hubert and Edelgard mentioned how dark magic had been used here?”

“Yeah, _and?_ ”

“Linhardt refuses to come here.”

“Right, says it makes him nauseous.”

“Not anymore, it won’t.”

“Oh,” Caspar blinked, and Edelgard could literally see the moment the light turned on behind the other’s eyes, “ _Wait_ , you mean Linhardt can stay for more than ten seconds without wanting to hurl?"

“ _Yes_ ,” Edelgard sighed, “And now that we’re all _relatively_ on the same page here, we need to find them.”

Caspar flapped a hand as he pulled out his phone and began rapidly texting - Linhardt most likely, “Or, y’know, we could just _wait_.”

Before Edelgard could ask _why_ , Caspar raised a paper napkin for all to see between two fingers.

_Sorry friend, but gotta run._

_Hope everything turned out ok back there!_

_I’ll be back though, so be sure to have a large Black Cat ready for me!_

_;)_

Caspar set his phone down with a happy smile and an arched brow as he waved the napkin back and forth, “Certainly doesn’t _sound_ like a spirit if ya ask me.”

Edelgard turned to her familiar as Hubert shifted into a human and took the napkin, the man’s lips twisted into a satisfied smirk, “At least they have good taste.”

* * *

The voices were loud.

Even in a city as large as Garreg Mach where the people never slept and the spirits forever roamed, the voices blotted out all else. Dimitri plodded forward, vision swimming and blurred by dark shapes and noxious smoke.

A multitude of whispers rose in a cacophony that sensory blinded Dimitri from all else. He couldn’t tell what was real, what was all in his head from the lack of sleep, or the work of that _Witch’s_ curse. It probably didn’t matter, in the long run. It was all just _noise_ in the end. Dimitri swayed to a stop, covering his ears - for all the good it would do - and eye squeezed shut as the voices of the dead - the angry, the despairing, the _mocking_ \- all _screamed_ at him. 

“Whoa, hey - ”

Dimitri felt his world tilt dizzyingly, barely registering a voice yelping in alarm and something - hands, they were _always_ _bloody_ _hands_ \- grab him by his shirt - the voices _shrieked_ like nails on a chalkboard before - 

_Silence_.

Dimitri felt awareness snap back like a live wire - he _latched_ onto the source of _silence_ with desperation - drawing in a shocked, full breath of air for what felt like the first time in _years_ \- 

Only to lose it in a _whoosh_ as he toppled backwards onto hard cement and subsequently pulled someone on top of him.

“ _Ow!_ Ah, _shit_ , sorry sorry!”

Dimitri let out a pained groan as the person on top of him immediately rolled off, “It’s fine.”

“Gods, I knew you were _big_ , but _jeezus_ , didn’t think the ‘harder they fall’ would be _quite_ so literal,” the person - sounded like a young man - replied with the slightest hint of incredulous humor, “...You alright there Goliath?”

Dimitri blinked his eye blearily, the world finally appearing crystal clear for the first time in a long time, “Yes, thank you.”

Had the sky _always_ been that _blue_? He could actually _hear_ birds and cars passing, the bustle of people - _real_ people - moving in the background. Dimitri drew in a deep breath of _fresh clean_ air and held it. He felt like he might actually cry, and willed the burning in the back of his throat down as much as he could.

“Good, that’s good, uh…”

He felt something pull at his hand.

“You, uh, you can let go now?”

Dimitri blinked, finally turning his gaze to see a young man with tousled brown hair and dark skin sitting next to him, the sun at his back. The young man quirked his lips good naturedly, raising his arm - Dimitri felt and saw his own hand grasping the other’s wrist pull into view -

Dimitri flushed bright red, releasing the other as if burned and sitting up with a snap. The other man flailed backwards at the sudden movement, but remained upright with a shock of laughter.

“ _Whoa_ , easy! S’ok!”

“I am _so_ sor-”

“No no, don’t worry about it,” the other man rubbed absently at his wrist as he pushed himself to his feet, “Consider us even since, well, I _did_ land on you, though I guess you _did_ kind of drag me down.” The man paused, then laughed, “But _then_ I’m the one who startled you to begin with, so there.”

Dimitri internally winced, stumbling to his feet, another apology on his tongue when - 

_Oh._

_He’s beautiful._

The man was dressed in simple dark jeans and a green hoodie over a black Henley with gold thread, the first few buttons popped free. The glint of a gold chain disappearing beneath his shirt brought Dimitri’s eye down to where he could just see the barest hint of his collarbones. With them both upright, it was easy to see that Dimitri towered over the other by a good head, the other man having to tip his chip up to maintain eye contact.

_Goddess, those eyes_. 

Dimitri swallowed, “You’re fine.”

A voice that sounded _distinctly_ like Sylvain whispered, _In more ways than one._

The man raised a finely arched brow in question, green eyes practically sparkling, “You sure you’re ok there? Didn’t hit your head on the way down, did you?” the man peered closer, “...Actually, when’s the last time you got a decent amount of sleep buddy?”

“Five years ago.” Dimitri winced as the words left his mouth, “...I have insomnia.”

“Ouch, I totally understand,” the man grimaced in sympathy, tapping a finger against his temple, “Sometimes it gets a _bit_ crowded up there, y’know?”

Dimitri chuckled mirthlessly, “Yes, I do.”

An awkwardly comfortable silence followed, before the man hummed, “Well, guess I’ll be off now. Sorry for startling you.” He huffed with a smirk, “And falling on you.”

_You could fall on me any day -_

Dimitri shoved the Sylvain-esc thought aside, “Of course.” He felt his heart squeeze as the man turned to leave, “A-a moment?”

“Hm?” The man glanced over his shoulder, the afternoon sun catching and turning the ends of his hair gold.

Dimitri swallowed dryly, “My name’s Dimitri. And you are?”

The man cocked his head with a small smile, “Call me Claude.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is probably going to get painfully cheesy. I'm already cringing at that last bit.....I have a feeling I'm going to regret posting this.
> 
> ...Oh well.
> 
> Also, I am FULLY aware that a 'brewmaster' is someone who runs a brewery, which makes beer/alcohol/etc, but I'm using it as a play on words considering "brews" is another word for "potions" and "drinks", so HA. (I also totally almost posted this with Linhardt's name spelled wrong FOUR TIMES)
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> MANY thanks to all of you who took the time to read, comment and/or leave kudos!!! I sincerely appreciate you all!! Stay safe! *BOWS*


	2. Toil and Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to who read, commented and/or left kudos!!!! I sincerely appreciate you all and can't say how much it means to me!

* * *

_Ting ting ting_.

Claude glanced up at the sound, the clear glass bell hanging above oddly reminiscent of the coffee shop he’d stopped in earlier. It had looked like a promising establishment, so he was only a bit put out that he hadn’t actually managed to _get_ his caffeine fix for the day. Hopefully he’d be able to swing by later.

“Welcome.”

Claude smiled as he fully entered the store, gazing roaming over the various knick knacks that practically _vibrated_ with magic. He was the only one in the store besides a woman with short dark hair who stood behind the shop’s counter. A golden long haired cat lounged across the surface, bright blue eyes narrowed into lazy slits as Claude approached.

He smiled at it, before settling his eyes on the woman, “Hi, my name’s Claude, I called earlier?”

“Oh, it’s you,” the woman moved from behind the counter, shifting aside a curtain of silver and green beads, “This way please.”

Claude raised a brow, “Didn’t think I was ‘private backroom meeting’ level.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “ _All_ people like you are ‘private backroom’. _So?_ You coming or not?”

Claude shrugged, his curiosity winning over his unease, “If you say so…”

As Claude followed the woman past the tinkling curtain, she called over her shoulder, “Catherine, watch the shop.”

He barely caught sight of a fluffy gold tail moving around the counter from over his shoulder before a deep, boisterous woman’s voice called back, “You got it!”

Claude blinked, quickening his steps to keep up with the woman who was moving at a quick pace down the abnormally long hall, “That a familiar?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

The woman glanced at him, purple eyes cold and uncaring, “...And what are you supposed to be?”

Claude grinned, “Just a regular ol’ human, sorry.”

The woman snorted, “Sure.”

He mentally shrugged, keeping his expression friendly as they finally came out of the hall and into an impossibly large, cavernous structure. Claude let out an appreciative whistle, eying the marble floor that depicted a large white beast and swirling symbol to the pearlescent columns that seemingly went on for _ages_ . Deep green tapestries hung with gold tassels, that swirling symbol prominent throughout. Many people were moving back and forth, some speaking in whispers, others arguing loudly, and just as many silent as they went about their business. All wore white and gold clothing, some looking like old fashioned bishops or priests, others looking like they walked off the runway. Claude felt like he and his current companion stuck out obnoxiously, both wearing dark clothing against a sea of white and gold. Claude sucked in a breath, the magical _pressure_ strong enough to set his teeth on edge.

He blinked as gloved fingers snapped in front of his nose, catching just the barest hint of magic wash across his face and settle over his head.

“Follow me if you don’t want to get lost.”

Claude huffed in amusement, taking off at a jog as the woman moved forward with a purpose, people parting before her like the sea. He looked around with new eyes - _heh_ \- finally _seeing_ what he was walking into. The structure - more like a _temple_ right out of the history books - was _huge_ , even bigger than he’d realized, and flying above their heads were _hundreds_ of... _things_ . Claude caught sight of what looked like a _dragon_ carrying mail, a _ginormous_ bubble ferrying several people and luggage, even a witch on a broom - if a bit more modern looking - and little balls of spirit fire. The gold and white priests and bishops were now joined by humanoid creatures with _wings_ \- avian, insect, bat, you name it - and _trolls_ and ogres, _elves_ and dwarves. 

Many of the things Claude saw, he didn’t even have a name or frame of reference for, and he _wanted_ to know more. At the back of his mind, Claude noted that everyone around gave them a _wide_ berth. If he noticed far too many eyes on his person as his dutifully followed the woman, he showed no sign of it. 

“So, where are we going exactly?” Claude finally asked, eyes never remaining in one spot for long.

They’d been walking for several minutes already, and though there were still things _everywhere_ he’d noticed that the amount of people had steadily grown smaller the further they went. An uneasy feeling was beginning to settle in his bones and Claude wondered if he’d be able to leave on his own.

Or if they’d even _let_ him.

“We’re going to see the Archbishop.”

Claude blinked, “Whatever for?”

The woman sighed, stopping so abruptly that Claude nearly ran into her as she spun around to face him. 

“ _Look_ , you came to _us_ remember?”

“Well, _yeah_ -”

“Then stop asking stupid questions.”

“I don’t see how the _Archbishop_ is involved though?” Claude ran a hand through his hair, “Honestly, this is all new to me - _magic_ and what have you - so I thought I’d just be talking to, I dunno, _you_?”

“Normally yes, that’d be the case,” the woman replied, “When newcomers come looking for answers, Knights like myself handle it. They’re typically teenagers looking for a quick laugh, children who read or watch too much fantasy crap or paranoid superstitious adults. Useless scraps.”

Claude chuckled, “Ok, and that makes me _what_ exactly? Prime cut?”

The woman snorted, a wry twist to her lips, “Every once in a while, someone with actual ability makes their way to us. At that point, the Knights handle the initiation and introduction to _our_ world. We become mentors, teachers.”

“Alright, but in that case, again, _why_ are we going to see the _Archbishop_?”

“Because _you_ are _far_ above my pay-grade.”

Claude blinked, “ _Ok_ , and what does _that_ mean exactly?”

“You said your name was Claude _von Riegan_ , right?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Then above my pay-grade.”

“ _Wait_ wait,” Claude grimaced, raising a hand, “Obviously I’m missing something here.”

“That is one way of putting it.” A man’s voice replied dryly.

Claude arches a brow curiously as the woman immediately moves to the side, a fist pressed to her heart and _bows_. He turns, coming to face three...people? They certainly _look_ human, if it weren’t for the fact Claude feels like he’s being stared down by three _giant_ _creatures_. A regal woman stands at the front, a man and a girl standing a little behind her. All three have various shades of vibrant green hair with matching eyes and dressed in dark navy blue with gold filigree, the woman sporting an elaborate gold headpiece and lilies.

The woman, whose eyes match her seafoam hair smiles at Claude’s guide, “Thank you for bringing him here Shamir.”

“Of course Lady Rhea.”

When _Lady Rhea_ turns that smile on Claude, he only has a moment to feel a sudden sense of _dread_ well up in his chest -

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, shall we?”

\- before the world _vanishes_.

* * *

In Garreg Mach, anyone that knows anything, _knows_ that if you want to find something - or _someone_ \- Lost & Found is the place to go. Usually, Edelgard would never resort to using such an establishment when her own abilities were sufficient enough, but in this case…

“Oh my, it’s certainly a lot _prettier_ than I was expecting,” Dorothea comments, a hand pressed to her chest in delight, “And _look_ , it even has a mascot!”

The Lost & Found is almost entirely made of beautiful stained glass, it’s Victorian style making it stand out amongst the more modern high rises and store fronts. The establishment’s name is painted across a black wooden sign in gold cursive, the “&” cleverly shaped to resemble a cat, with one end elongated to form the tail.

Edelgard sighs, walking past Dorothea as the witch coos and pets the white cat - _not_ a familiar, she notes, just a regular one - that was sunbathing amongst the flower pots decorating the front steps. Despite being entirely made of glass, Edelgard finds herself unable to actually see the interior from the outside, the faint gold swirls flitting in and out of her vision across the glass surface indicative of strong wards. So she is only _somewhat_ surprised to see several familiar faces upon opening the door.

“Whoa, _Edelgard_?”

Edelgard stares as Ingrid Brandl Galatea elbows Sylvain Jose Gautier in the stomach with a hissed, “That’s _Lady_ Edelgard, you _dolt_.”

“Well,” Ashe Ubert chuckles nervously, scratching at his cheek, “This is surprising,” 

In typical fashion, Felix Hugo Fraldarius snorts with an eye roll but remains silent otherwise.

“Oh _wow_ , Ingrid is that you?” Dorothea chooses that moment to appear behind Edelgard with a bright laugh, “You cut your hair!”

The blond medium flushes prettily, “Dorothea?!”

Edelgard blinks, “You know her?”

“Something like that,” Dorothea replies coyly before moving inside, “Goddess Ingrid, you should have told me you were coming to Garreg Mach!”

“Yes,” Edelgard spoke slowly, eyeing almost half of the entirety of Faerghus’ elite Blue Lions, “What _are_ you all doing in Garreg Mach?”

“None of your business, _Hegemon_ ,” Felix growled.

Edelgard stiffened, feeling Dororthea’s curious gaze.

“ _Now_ now Felix, that’s no way to talk to a lady,” Sylvain cut in, throwing an arm over the warlock’s shoulder, his smile thin and sharp as glass, “It’s been, what? Five years since we last saw each other! I say let bygones be bygones!”

“I’m willing to do the same,” Edelgard added, “Though I do not regret my actions.”

The dark haired warlock scoffed, “Then we have nothing to discuss, _Hegemon_.”

“Felix -” Ingrid started.

“What are we still _doing_ here? We got what we came for,” Felix interrupted, brushing past Edelgard with a sneer, “Let’s go find the others.”

“Aw, _c’mon_ Felix,” Sylvain whined, eyes cold as he met Edelgard’s before following his friend, “At least let me get her friend’s number!”

Ingrid huffed, “ _Boys_ , I swear. Let’s go Ashe, before they cause more trouble.” She smiled politely, “It was good seeing you Lady Edelgard. You too Dorothea!”

“Text me later ok?” Dorothea called out, waving as the last two members of the Blue Lions left.

Then, it was just Edelgard and Dorothea in the shop’s lobby.

Dorothea hummed, “So, I take it you know them.”

“Yes, we...went to school together for a brief time.”

“Oh, the Academy, right?” Dorothea crossed her arms and shifted her hips, “Still blows my mind that there’s an actual _school_ for magic of all things. Certainly would have made _my_ life easier if I’d known about it.”

Edelgard felt her face twist, “I sincerely doubt that.”

“Hello.”

Edelgard turned, facing the woman that suddenly appeared at the counter. Dark navy blue hair brushed bare, pale shoulders, a large gold amulet resting on her generous chest. She wore a simple black top, a dark metal corset resembling armor covering her torso. Edelgard couldn’t imagine that being comfortable _at all_ , but the woman seemed unaffected.

The woman stared back with dark blue eyes, “How may I help you?”

Shaking off past memories, Edelgard marched up to the counter, meeting those blank eyes head on just like she’s always done with life.

“I’m looking for someone.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, looooooooool. Every time I PLAN for a light hearted something, it turns serious.
> 
> Story of my life.
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ!!!!! Y'ALL THE BEST!! *BOWS*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to everyone who took the time to read, comment and/or leave kudos!!!! I really really realllllyyyy appreciate them all and I see you!!!
> 
> Oh, I suppose I should mention that things get a little graphic??? Maybe? Eh. *shrugs* And the relationship between Seteth and Flayn is a bit different then in canon, cause, why the hell not and it makes sense. :P
> 
> Anyway, I'm very tired.
> 
> Stay safe y'all!

* * *

“Y’all _really_ need to work on your people skills,” Claude huffed out with an incredulous laugh, waving off the girl’s - _Flynn’s_ \- offer of tea, as he focused on Rhea across from him. “That was _not_ what I would call trust-inducing in the slightest.”

 _Lady_ Rhea had the grace to look guilty but it looked _forced_ \- like a _mask_ that didn’t _quite_ fit - and so it did _little_ to calm his nerves. After the whole _teleporting_ fiasco - and subsequent _freak out_ \- Claude learned he was currently in an office inside Garreg Mach Monastery. Which was in a _completely different part_ of the city than he’d been in originally, but _no big deal_ , cause _magic_. Claude hadn’t reacted _well_ to being teleported so suddenly, and after a minor bought of nausea - easily fixed with Flayn’s healing magic - had finally settled enough to get some _answers_.

“I sincerely apologize for that. It has...admittedly been quite some time since we’ve had to deal with someone with little to no knowledge of our world.” Rhea smiled graciously as Flayn handed her a cup of tea, “Especially one with your background.”

“In _person_ , you mean,” Claude arched a brow, noting how the man - _Seteth_ \- frowned at him from where he stood at Rhea’s shoulder, “From what - _Shamir_ , right? Was saying, you, _The Church_ , help acclimate and introduce newbies like me to magic, among other things. ‘Cept, for some reason, standard process doesn’t apply to me cause of my _name_?”

“At this point, I’m beginning to wonder if you actually _are_ who you say you are,” Seteth retorted as he crossed his arms, “To our understanding, Oswald is the _last_ of his family line.”

“Oswald? You mean my grandfather?” Claude blinked, “Wait, the _last_? What about my uncle, Godfrey?”

Seteth’s lips pursed, “You are not selling yourself very well, you realize.”

“Hey, I can’t help if my information is apparently out of date,” Claude raised his hands, “Not that I’m _proud_ of that...I only arrived in Garreg Mach this morning.”

“Meaning that on top of your lack of magical knowledge, you are _not_ native to Fodlan,” Rhea interpreted correctly, much to Claude’s unease, “It would explain how you escaped our notice till now, and your ignorance.”

Claude grit his teeth, “I can’t argue with that.”

“In that case, you have a _lot_ of catching up to do,” Seteth sighed, “But why come _here_ and not approach Duke Riegan first?”

“I _tried_ ,” Claude sighed, “However -”

“I doubt they let you on Riegan _property_ let alone reach the _front gate_ ,” Flayn answered softly, a hand pressed to her chest in sympathy.

“If you mean I couldn’t actually _see_ anything except a _forest that I walked straight through_ , then I imagine you’re correct,” Claude snorted, “This magic business sure is _trippy_.”

“It’s true that the Elites are particularly... _stubborn_ when it comes to their beliefs,” Seteth cupped his chin, “However, I can’t imagine them being so pig-headed as to completely _ignore_ you if you touched the property wards.”

“Why’s that?”

“To put it bluntly young man, you make it _very_ hard _not_ to.”

Claude scrunched his nose, “Uh, _thanks_?” 

“Perhaps a demonstration is in order,” Rhea replied, taking Claude’s empty cup and filling it with fragrant tea before sliding it across to him, “Place your hands around it, but do not actually touch it please.”

“ _Oh-kay_ ,” Claude did as told, framing the pale porcelain between his palms just enough to tell the liquid had cooled down considerably, “Now what?”

“A moment. Flayn?”

“Of course Lady Rhea.”

Claude stared as the girl started sketching symbols in the air that left a dark afterglow until she seemingly finished, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling across the markings. In a glow of subtle sparks and purple embers, Claude gaped as a little... _devil_ looking creature appeared on the table, chittering curiously and blinking obsidian eyes. The moment it turned its dark gaze on _Claude_ it _shrieked,_ almost scrambling off the table before Flayn erected a gold barrier around it. He swallowed uneasily as the creature began clawing at its cage, shrieks getting incessantly louder.

“That should be long enough I think.”

Before Claude could react, Rhea pulled the cup away from him, and with little to no fanfare, dumped the entire contents over the creature’s head. He clamped his hands over his ears as the creature’s shrieks turned _inhumanly loud_ and _pained_ , the unsubtle _hiss_ of something _burning_ followed by the _smell_ enough to make Claude gag. The other three, remained completely unmoved. Claude stumbled away from the table, when the creature started _melting_.

“By the _Gods_ , what did you _do_?!” Claude hissed, hand clamped over his nose and mouth.

“Nothing,” Rhea replied calmly, “ _You_ on the other hand…”

“You’re saying _I_ did that?!”

“It certainly wasn’t the _tea_ ,” Seteth replied dryly, eyes focused on the whining, _gooey_ mess on the table.

Claude swallowed raggedly as he stumbled backwards till his back hit the wall, “ _I’m going to be sick_.”

“Not on my carpet you won’t!” Seteth scowled.

“Father, look!”

Claude closed his eyes as he slid to the floor, bracing his arms on his knees and ducking his head down. He ignored the excited voices that seemed to reach his ears through a roaring of water, his heart pounding and his hands shaking. Claude clenched them tightly, “ _Fuck_.”

 _“Claude! Claude, come and see!”_ Flayn’s delighted voice pierced his head with abnormal clarity, and he belatedly realized it was because her voice was _inside_ his head.

 _“I think I’ve seen enough to last a lifetime Flayn,”_ He hissed back, the vivid image and smell of the creature _melting_ assaulting his senses. Claud wasn’t entirely sure if he’d used his voice or not, and that unsettled him further.

_“But Claude, you really -!”_

“ _Get out of my_ head _Flayn!”_

He shuddered as something _clicked_ inside with an echoing _rumble_ , the odd image of thick metal walls rising coming to mind. Claude jerked backwards, a hand shooting up to knock away the presence reaching out to touch him. Seteth caught his wrist easily, green eyes suspiciously kind as he knelt before Claude’s wary gaze.

“Well, I suppose that’s _one_ lesson we won’t have to teach,” the man huffed.

“ _What_ lesson?” Claude muttered.

“In due time,” Seteth answered, “However, there’s someone who’d like to meet you.”

Claude opened his mouth to retort, but the words died in his mouth as a bright, glowing _pixie_ looking creature poked its head from out of Seteth’s hair. Familiar black obsidian eyes blinked at him, and Claude could only stare as it chirped at him. Iridescent wings shot out and lifted the pixie till it hovered just in front of Claude’s nose, chittering happily as it kissed him on the tip.

“You see Claude,” Rhea started, coming around the table to approach him, “You have a rather unique, and _potent_ ability.” She pulled her dress around her as she knelt on the ground, smile pleased, “The ability of purification, and apparently, rebirth.”

“H-how?” Claude cupped his hands together, the pixie settling in his palms and eagerly rubbing itself all over his skin, leaving gold dust in its wake.

“We’re not sure,” Seteth answered, “This is admittedly a first for us.”

Claude snorted, “ _Story of my life_.”

“Father?” Flayn stepped forward excitedly, eyes bright, “Do you think Claude could help Dimitri?”

Seteth frowned, “Flayn, I don’t -”

“I _know_ Father, but if Claude can do _this_ , with _tea_ after only a minute, don’t you think he’d be able to help heal Dimitri?”

Claude frowned, the memory of a tall blond coming to mind, “Who’s Dimitri?”

“The Church, in addition to helping those such as yourself, also help those seeking asylum or healing,” Rhea provided, “Dimitri is one of our current guests, and we’ve been at a standstill in helping him properly recover.”

“...This wouldn’t happen to be a tall, hulking blond guy with an eyepatch, would it? ”

“You’ve met him?” Flayn jumped in eagerly, “How? When? Did anything happen?”

“Uh,” Claude leaned away from the girl’s eager advances, the pixie suddenly flying between them and chittering angrily, “On the street, by accident? Ran into him while on my way to Shamir’s.”

Seteth sighed, “He must have snuck out again. Did he seem out of sorts? Disoriented?”

“Yeah, a bit?” Claude ran his hands through his hair, belatedly realizing his hands were covered in _glitter_ and now they _weren’t_ , “I thought maybe he was having a panic attack or something, but he seemed to snap out of it just fine.”

“Did you happen to _touch_ him?” Flayn questioned, “Did he ‘snap out of it’ after you touched him?”

“Er, yeah?”

“See!” Flayn turned to her father, who traded looks with Rhea, “He can help!”

“Be that as it may, Dimitri will be the one to make the final decision,” Rhea stated firmly, “Even if Claude agrees, he is untrained and unaffiliated.”

“I second that,” Claude raised his hand, shuddering, “I’m all for helping Dimitri out, but I’d rather not, uh, _melt_ anyone.”

Flayn wilted, “Of course.”

Seteth clapped his hands together, “I think that’s enough for today. Claude, I assume you don’t have accommodations yet?”

Claude grimaced, “No.”

“Then it’s settled,” Seteth turned to his daughter, “Flayn, if you’d find a room for Claude and help him get settled?”

“Of course Father.”

“In the meantime,” the man sighed, “I suppose I should track Dimitri down and bring him back to the Monastery.”

“He sneak out often?” Claude couldn’t help but ask, the concept not fitting with the man he’d met earlier, “Doesn’t seem the type.”

“If he were in his right mind, no,” Seteth replied absently, his fingers sweeping across the air and leaving a bright golden grid behind, “However, during his...episodes, he has little control of his actions.”

Claude had so many questions, but Flayn’s unyielding grip on his arm pulled him from the room before he could voice them.

* * *

It was around mid-evening when they found him.

Dimitri knew he should have returned to the Church as soon as he realized he was outside the Monastery, but…

It’d been so _long_ since he’d seen the _sky_ and breathed fresh air. After dazedly watching his surprise savior - _Claude_ \- walk away, Dimitri had found the nearest park and just, sat. Eye closed, he just, _basked_ in the sun like a starving man, listening to the undistorted noise of the city and the breeze moving through the trees. It was _blessedly_ quiet, in and outside of his mind. He spent at least an hour just sitting, before he finally delved _inwards_ . Before, to his mind’s eye, his magical form was a crystalline blue littered with scars, spiderweb cracks and great fissures covering him completely. The place where his right eye would have been was nothing more than a gaping maw of black and red, insidious tendrils of the Witch’s magic sprouting from it like climbing vines. The vines had nearly over taken him completely, digging into him and spreading the cracks and fissures further apart. Now however, the bleeding, festering wound that was the Witch’s curse was smaller - still large and gaping, but, _smaller._ The tendrils were shrinking away from where they had slithered and embedded into the cracks and fissures of him, a faint gold glow just barely visible from within the empty spaces.

Dimitri drew back to the physical world with a shaky exhale and opened his eye. 

_How?_

He was mulling over that question, dipping inwards to check he wasn’t imagining things when he noticed them. Dimitri opened his eye, meeting the gazes of several very familiar, and well missed friends.

He smiled shakily, “It’s good to see you all.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan for this chapter to go this way, and I honestly kinda wanted to add more, but, I'm tired.
> 
> So.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone for taking the time to read!!!!! Stay safe y'all.


End file.
